


Kindness

by thunderstorm (ConsultingTimelordWizard)



Series: 30 Days of Mass Effect [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Batarians, Colonist (Mass Effect), Sole Survivor (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTimelordWizard/pseuds/thunderstorm
Summary: Shepard's first outing as an Alliance soldier brings up a past she can either avenge or move on from.





	Kindness

Jane doesn’t encounter a Batarian again until her first outing as an Alliance soldier. She and a few other recruits were placed with a more experienced team with the goal of securing the colony from some supremacy group called Cerberus. The colony had all different kinds of species living in it, but all she could see as she was marched through the little town was fear. An asari crowded against the side of a building to keep what looked like her daughter from harm’s way, and she could see a turian staring at them from his window. Jane bristled slightly at the sight of the turian; Father had been in the First Contact War and had constantly talked about how ruthless turians were. 

Though Jane was lucky enough to take after Mother’s compassion, the reaction upon seeing one was automatic, instinctive. Shame swelled through her, and Jane turned her head away decisively forward so she wouldn’t have to think about it anymore.

The squad she was with seemed to think newbies straight from the Academy were incapable, which may have been accurate for most people but annoyed her nevertheless. Those with higher ranking and more experience went ahead and cleared out the area of Cerberus troops, leaving herself and the few others for clean up duty. Jane stopped when they came across a dead corpse in the middle of the road, only identifiable from the logo stamped on their armor. She wrinkled her nose and nudged it with the tip of her boot, taking a deep breath as it rolled over and stared lifelessly up at the sky.

She’d never wanted to be a fighter. The attack on Mindoir and John barely surviving it had compelled her to join up, though, with the intent of making sure something like that never happened again. She’d made a silent promise to both Father and Mother that their deaths would not be in vain if she and John had anything to say about it.

Jane was pretty sure cleaning up corpses after a blood thirsty squad of fighters wasn’t in the fine print of that promise.

“I didn’t think clean up duty was in the job description,” one of her comrades complained behind her, echoing her thoughts exactly. Another one snorted and Jane smirked, glancing back at Shale and Therin in amusement. 

“We’re the newbies, Shale. We’ll see the action eventually. Go grab that barrel. Therin, look around and see if any of them have useful information we missed.”

“Yes ma’am,” Therin said, bemusement dripping in his voice. She supposed she deserved that. Jane wasn’t in any rank of command, but someone had to take the leadership role while they cleaned. Shale seemed far too content to complain the entire time, and Therin just came across as a bit lazy for her liking. Jane sighed and looked toward one of the homes to her right, frowning at the ajar door. 

“I’ll be right back. Gotta check something out.”

“Whatever you say, Shepard,” one of them called back, Jane too distracted to figure out which. She grabbed her gun and took the safety off, walking to the home and creeping in slowly. She was sure the squad sent ahead of them wouldn’t have been sloppy enough to miss a few troopers, but having the weapon securely in her hand made her feel a bit safer.

The inside of the home was dark, the only lighting coming from the sun that made its way through the two windows. The place itself was in a state of disarray; tables were overturned, cushions were torn from sofas, and possessions were flung from every bookshelf and drawer Cerberus could find. Jane frowned and turned her light on, making her way through the home and checking out all the rooms. None of the bedrooms were in better shape than the entrance, and she was about to leave when she heard a whimper come from the bed.

Jane turned back around and steeled herself, heading toward the bed once again and kneeling down. It sounded like a child, but she didn’t let her guard down until she had confirmation of the fact. She shone her light under the bed and four eyes stared right back, glassy from tears and blinking rapidly. Jane froze where she knelt, breath catching in her throat and grip tightening on her gun. Suddenly she was back on Mindoir, watching Batarians raid her little town and set countless buildings on fire. She could still hear the screams that came from people she knew and grew up with, helpless to save them.

She could have revenge.

Jane closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, exhaling slowly and dwelling on the thought. Father might have encouraged revenge, but she’d never approved of his attack-first-think-later approach on fighting like John had. Mother had been adamant on teaching her children to treat every species with respect and kindness, encouraging her children to befriend, not behead. John had snickered at that phrasing, and she was sure she did too, but it stuck with Jane even now. Her eyes opened back up, those four eyes locked on her and quiet whimpers coming from the child’s mouth.

Jane wouldn’t kill a child. Not like the batarians had years ago.

She put the safety back onto her gun and set it back in its holster, brushing her hair out of her face and offering the child a (hopefully) kind smile. “I won’t hurt you,” she said slowly, hoping beyond hope that the child knew at least some Common Tongue. “You’re safe.”

The kid shook its head slowly, backing away from Jane in fear. She sighed quietly to keep her frustration at bay and showed the child both of her hands. “No hurt. Safe.” She touched her chest. “Friend.”

Tension hung in the air as the child stared back at her, seeming indecisive about Jane. After what seemed like an eternity, the child slowly crawled out from under the bed, making its way toward the other side as Jane stood up. She offered it a bigger smile and reached into her pack to hand the kid a nutrition bar, chuckling when it snatched the bar from her hands. 

“Hungry, are we?” The kid just kept eating. “I would be too after a day like this.” Jane reached down and offered her hand, making the child freeze once again. It wasn’t for nearly as long, thankfully, and the kid reached both arms up in a universal sign to be picked up. She snorted quietly and lifted the kid into her arms, grunting as she settled it against her hip. 

“You are deceptively heavy, little one.”

The kid simply shrugged as if it understood her English, and Jane shook her head as she headed back out to find its family.


End file.
